Realizations Hurt
by blubelle
Summary: Real cutesy Hirumamo. Nothing serious, just fun. Enjoy! I don't own anything.


**I do not own anything... **

** Please enjoy. **

"I'm telling you right now, do not go in the bathroom down by the labs and… you know what, I'll just have to show you." The young girl flicked her long dark hair over one shoulder excitedly. She looked down at her younger cousin with an air of seniority. "It's good that we're getting in so early so that you…" Haru trailed off while looking off toward a row of houses, never finishing her sentence.

"Are we almost there?" The boy asked hesitantly. He was short and a little self-conscious because of it. His glasses stayed in place, the new frames just a little too tight for his face and leaving dark red imprints in their wake.

He watched his cousin swing her school case and instinctively brought his closer to his chest. His knuckles going white from his iron grip on each side.

"Are we almost there? Haru, are you listening?" The boy adjusted his glasses a little to relieve pressure.

"Did you say something Tota-kun?" The girl asked still beaming with delight. A slight skip appearing every few steps. She didn't even look down at him.

The young boy sighed. She simply exhausted him. He just wanted to get to school and get it over with.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Haru stopped suddenly. "Now Tota-kun listen closely. This is your first day and I want it to go well. When you can, stay close to me and don't wander. There are a few people in this school that I'd rather you didn't get involved with." She eyed him until he finally nodded confusedly. She gave him a sharp nod and continued on her way. He just stared after her before finally falling into step behind her.

"Uh, what do you mean by that. Who should I look-"

"We're here!" Haru shouted unnecessarily.

Tota attempted to crawl deeper within himself, his nervousness and fear washing plainly over his face. He clung even tighter to the hard school case in his stiff arms.

They walked through the gates quickly and Haru gave a few passing greetings to the students around them that she new. It only made Tota more uneasy. His cousin seemed to be really popular.

"Tota-kun!" Haru stated abruptly and pulled Tota to the side next to a large tree. She put a manicured finger to her lips and pointed out toward the front of his new school. "You see him. The guy with the bleached hair? It's people like him that you shouldn't even go near."

Tota started to visibly shake. He watched the boy terrorize a few students that looked to be in a gang themselves. He noticed a small black book in his hands but his attention was quickly taken away from the smaller details when the boy whipped out a large semi-automatic rifle and started shooting at the student's feet.

His knees almost went out at the sight before him. "Wh-who… who is that?"

"That's Hiruma, and I suggest you… Mamori? Hey Mamo-nee!" Tota absently thought about the amazing frequency that Haru loses her train of thought. Tota watched as a girl Haru's age walked up to greet his cousin.

"Haru! I finally got those notes back that we borrowed. They're in my bag I'll give them to you at lunch. Thanks again for letting us use them. Sometimes he's just so…"

"I know sweetie. And I know I say this everyday but I still don't understand you." Haru stated kindly. Tota looked quizzically at the two of them as they spoke. "Oh Mamo-nee, this is Tota-kun. He's my cousin and a first year. He's transferring today. I'm glad I caught you because I figured that you'd know what he needs to do."

"It's nice to meet you Tota-kun. I'm Anezaki Mamori." Mamori smiled down at Tota as she spoke. Her warm smile almost made him feel at ease… almost.

"Ryuu-kun! I need to ask you something. I'm sorry Mamo-nee do you mind showing Tota-kun where he needs to go?" Haru asked pleadingly. Her hands going in front of her face, placed firmly together, praying for her friend to accept.

"Sure Haru, no problem. I do owe you one. I guess I'll see you at lunch." Mamori stated as she watched Haru run off before she had even finished speaking. "Tota-kun, I hope you don't mind coming with me real quick to run an errand." Mamori smiled down at Tota in a friendly manner that he couldn't find himself being able to refuse.

"Th-that's fine." Tota said quietly, his nervousness far from subsiding.

"Just follow me, it's not far." Mamori said quietly while leading him away.

Tota followed her around the building and could have sworn that he saw her eyeing the scary guy warningly. He figured that he was wrong though.

"I'm the manager of our American football team. I just need to pick up a few things from the clubhouse before school starts." Mamori stated while smiling down at Tota. He was shocked that she was showing him this much attention and that she was so unceasingly friendly.

Tota felt his face heat up and he turned away quickly to try and cover it.

"I really think you'll like it here. Deimon is an amazing school and the people are so great. Plus, our football team is really good. We're going to the finals." Mamori said excitedly. "You should come watch our next game."

The way that Mamori spoke gave Tota hope. He decided at that moment that he was extremely glad that he was going to Deimon High.

"Ma- maybe!" Tota stuttered and flushed red again. He knew that if she asked him, that he would probably be there. Tota had never really had a crush and wasn't sure what it felt like but he was pretty sure that it was a little like what he was feeling right now.

"Here we are. It should be clean but well, you never know with our players." Mamori said matter-of-factly while unbolting all of the large hanging locks and opening the door.

Tota's mouth fell open. It looked like it had been renovated recently. Big bright lights were mounted all over with huge looming casino machines placed strategically around the room. Plus, it was spotless.

"Wow!" Tota found himself saying before he could stop himself.

"Sorry if it's a little messy. I think that the brothers were in here this morning. Up, yup, here's one of Togano-kun's issues of JUMP." Mamori said before going over to a file cabinet and grabbing a few things. She went over to the couch and surprisingly sat down. Tota noticed for the first time just how exhausted she looked.

"Are you okay?" Tota asked hesitantly. He perked up a little when he got a smile in return.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my plate right now." Mamori said and Tota thought that she looked as if she wanted to talk about her problems but something was holding her back.

In a flash she was sitting upright, and then standing. She looked over at Tota almost apologetically.

Tota took a frightened step back at the sight of the person who entered the room. He glanced over at Mamori who seemed to be smiling again. This was the guy that Haru had warned him about. Why was Mamori so calm? He was confused and extremely scared. This guy looked pissed.

"Hiruma-kun, did you forget something?" Mamori asked sweetly.

"Fucking manager, where did I leave my-" Hiruma was cut off with the sight of a single manila folder being shoved in his direction. "You better have finished." He said gruffly, not surprised that she had basically read his mind. Tota was happy to be ignored.

"I did. I put tabs for each player and coded them according to offense and defense. Percentages are in the back as well as play possibilities, records, and a few other stats." Mamori stated coolly.

"Good. Now who's the fucking shrimp and why is he in my clubhouse?" Hiruma asked looking pointedly at Mamori. Tota clutched his case tighter to his chest and moved away until his back hit the roulette table.

He watched as Mamori started making hand signs determinedly, almost angrily and Tota figured that it was some form of sign language. He was confused and wanted nothing but to pull Mamori from the clubhouse and run like hell. How could he save them from such a terrifying person?

"Yeah? And what will happen if I do happen to lay a finger on the shrimp?" Hiruma asked, a crazy smile evident even in his voice.

Mamori signed a few other things, looking even more determined than before.

"Oh, that." Hiruma dead-panned. She had won. Tota absently wondered what they were talking about and how he knew what Mamori was saying. All thoughts left him immediately when Hiruma spun on his heal until he was facing Tota. He was much taller than Tota had initially realized and a different, larger gun than the one he shot with before rested against his right shoulder.

He looked to be sizing him up as he popped his sugar free gum.

"Um, Tota-kun. This is Hiruma Youichi, the football team's quarterback and… my boyfriend." Mamori introduced them kindly and almost screamed when Tota hit the ground, unconscious.

Mamori rushed to his side. "Poor Tota-kun. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew that he'd pass out." Mamori added with a sigh.

"Whatever. Just kick him in the side. He'll wake up." Hiruma stated as if he knew for a fact that it would work. Maybe he did. "I'm leaving."

Tota must not have hit his head very hard because he began to come to. He sat up slowly and put a hand to his head, trying to remember what had happened and why he was sprawled out on the floor.

Mamori whipped around on Hiruma and pulled him closer to her by the front of his shirt. She glared up at him, having not noticed that Tota was conscious again. "I meant what I said. No sex for two weeks if I find out this poor boy's name is in the devil's handbook." Mamori stated fervently. Hiruma just stared at her and she knew that he'd do as she said.

Mamori's glower quickly turned into a small smile. She leaned forward and evacuated the small space between them with a short, sweet kiss. "See you after school."

They both turned at the sound of Tota hitting the floor again, completely passed out.

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
